


Last Laugh

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sabriel - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thought of his last words very carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Laugh

As my grace leaves me

like a brief rush of biting wind

As seeing what fears me most

becoming the last light I'll ever witness 

I feel you leaving me like I ordered you to

and I remember why I stay in the dark

_So this is me standing up_

And as you run back into my arms, 

begging for the miracle of a cruel joke,

_This is me lying down_

 

_(gg)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I miss Gabe. :(


End file.
